Intertwine
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Tuduhan palsu dialamatkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Semua ini hanya karena status. Status dari hubungan hati keduanya yang saling tertaut. ENDING WAVE #WordsForYou Sebelum baca ini, dahulukan membaca Relationshi(t)p by Stucknote


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 ** _Intertwine_** **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Sebelum membaca story ini, saya anjurkan untuk membaca cerita** ** _Relationshi (t) p_** **milik** ** _Stucknote_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

Setiap manusia punya ambang batas kesabaran. Meskipun berkali-kali dirinya diabaikan dan diibaratkan angin sepoi-sepoi, ada kalanya juga dia berubah menjadi tornado, bukan.

Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata merenung sendirian saat semua orang asyik berbincang-bincang tentang apapun itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di salah satu area tersudut di perpustakaan. Sambil bertopang dagu, dia mengamati kegiatan membosankan Kimimaru-san, seorang petugas perpustakaan, yang bertugas setiap Jumat, saat merapikan beberapa buku di rak yang tersusun acak.

Mata Hinata mulai berair saat dia menguap lebar. Keributan di pintu perpustakaan menarik atensinya. Dengan pelan dia mengusap air matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Napasnya tercekat begitu saja. Dia melihat Sasuke dan Karin berjalan bersamaan memasuki perpustakaan. Sesekali Karin berceloteh ria dan ditanggapi oleh deheman ala Sasuke.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pasrahnya Sasuke saat lengannya digamit mesra oleh Karin. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlalu begitu saja.

" _Mengenai alat reproduksi... aku ingin belajar lebih dalam tentang itu."_

Suara Karin yang cempreng membahana di blok kedua. Perkataannya jelas saja menarik atensi Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Kita harus belajar banyak agar berhasil!"_

Lagi dan lagi, kalimat Karin menarik atensi Hinata. Langkah kaki Hinata berhenti begitu saja. Dia berjalan mendekati rak ketiga yang berada tepat di sebelah rak kedua. Dia terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Belajar? Belajar apa? Tentang alat reproduksi?" Hinata bergumam sendiri.

" _Kau tahu, Karin. Okaasan benar-benar menginginkan cucu."_

Karin memang gadis yang frontal dan vulgar. Tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Membicarakan hal-hal mesum di perpustakaan dengan seorang laki-laki remaja, itu diluar batas. Dan sekarang, Sasuke pun turut membalas ucapan Karin.

"Nah nah, ini bukunya! Astaga covernya mesum sekali!"

Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat hingga memucat lantaran ucapan Karin barusan. Dengan geraman kemarahan dia berjalan menuju rak kedua dan mengamati secara langsung tingkah mereka. Amarahnya semakin bergejolak saat melihat Karin menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan santai. Mereka tampak mesra bak pasangan kekasih.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" Hinata berteriak kencang di perpustakaan. Semua orang di perpustakaan menatap ke arahnya. Melihat kemarahan Hinata, mereka semua berjalan mendekati rak kedua, dimana Sasuke dan Karin tertangkap sedang berdiri berduaan disana dengan sebuah buku biologi. Mereka berkerumunan dan saling berbisik-bisik dan mulai menggosip semena-mena. Mereka membentuk argumen tersendiri tentang Sasuke yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Hinata. Well, mereka melupakan fakta bahwasanya Hinata bukanlah kekasih Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. "Kalau kalian ingin berbuat mesum, lakukan di tempat lain."

Mata Karin dan Sasuke melebar. "B-Bagaimana bisa... kau,"

"Kenapa? Kaget?" Hinata mendengus kesal. "Aku melihat dan mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian tentang alat reproduksi dan seorang ibu yang menginginkan cucu."

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kimimaru mendecak kesal saat mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, dan Hyuga-san, kalian ikuti saya ke ruang guru!" titah petugas perpustakaan itu. "Tsunade-sensei memiliki wewenang penuh untuk masalah ini."

Karin membulatkan matanya. "Kimimaru-san, hukumanku yang kemarin saja belum selesai. Aku tak mungkin..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Uzumaki-san. Silahkan mari ikut saya menuju kantor Tsunade!" seru Kimimaru.

"Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini?" keluh Karin seraya mengikuti jejak Kimimaru lebih dulu. Sementara Hinata dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang sejenak, lalu menyusul di belakang Karin.

"Kenapa kau harus memperkeruh keadaan. Karin sudah pusing dengan masalah kami sekarang, dan kau menambahnya."

Mata perak Hinata melebar kala mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jengkel terhadap hal apapun yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Lalu kenapa hari ini dia tampak risau. Apa itu karena Karin atau dia sudah muak dengan Hinata.

"Kau... kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Hinata pelan. Jujur saja, dia masih bersalah sejak insiden penolakan itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun, yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah benar dan sesuai prosedur. Dia tak boleh bersikap lembut pada Sasuke hingga bersedia dibodoh-bodohi. Apalagi sampai bersedia dikenalkan pada orangtua Sasuke. Status mereka kan hanya berteman? "Apa kau masih berminat untuk mempertemukanku dengan Okaasanmu?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Tck," Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor.

Hati Hinata memanas. Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini dia selalu terngiang akan Sasuke, dan kenyataannya sekarang pria itu tak berharap lagi padanya. Seandainya Sasuke mau mentrunkan sedikit harga dirinya denhan meminta Hinata kembali untuk diperkenalkan pada Mikoto-baasan, kelas saja si sulung Hyuga tak akan menolak lagi. Tetapi yang ada Hinata malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

 **BRAK**

"AKH!" Suara pekik kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sontak saja Karin dan Kimimaru menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap heran ke belakang.

"Rasakan!" Hinata tersenyum puas saat mendapati wajah meringis Sasuke. Gadis bersurai panjang itu berlari cepat dan mengambil sepatunya yang dia lempar sebelumnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" ujarnya ketus pada Sasuke. "Mau lagi?" ancamnya sambil mengangkat sepatu nike hitamnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi seraya berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Dia masih enggan menjauhkan telapak tangan kanannya dari ubun-ubun kepala yang sempat terserang lemparan sepatu maut Hinata.

Bukannya takut akan kemarahan Sasuke, si gadis Hyuga malah melotot balik. "Kau yang bodoh! SASUKE MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Sedari tadi dia menahan air mata, akhirnya jatuh juga tepat di hadapan tubuh Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi. "Aku membencimu! Sungguh membencimu!" teriaknya lalu berlari meninggalkan area koridor sekolah.

Sasuke terdiam seketika. Hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit saat melihat tetesan air mata Hinata. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak menyangka lontaran kebencian keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir cantik Hinata. Sasuke enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung kecil Hinata yang tampak sangat rapuh. "Sial, kenapa jadi begini."

 **TING TING**

Malam ini Hinata benar-benar sendirian di mansion. Tak ada siapapun lagi. Orangtuanya pergi ke sebuah pesta sementara sang adik perempuan menginap di rumah temannya. Para pelayan yang biasa bertugas, kini sudah tak kembali lagi karena jam kerja mereka sudah usai sejam yang lalu.

 **TING TING**

Bunyi bel di pintu tidak Hinata pedulikan. Dia asyik sendiri dengan serial drama india yang tayang di televisi. Namun karena suara bel yang tak kunjung usai, mau tak mau dia harus beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu. Bukannya menyahut, Hinata malah tertegun melihat soapa yang baru saja menghampiri mansionnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah! Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi!"

Kalimat berupa sebuah perintah. Hinata masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini. Intinya mata peraknya hanya mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri tegak di depannya denhan pakaian mewah ala pesta. Di tangannya ada sebuah paper bag yang disodorkan tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata.

"CEPATLAH!" Sasuke dan segala sifat memaksanya benar-benar memuakkan.

"Kau ... apa-apaan kau!" teriak Hinata seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah datar Sasuke.

"Ganti pakaianmu sekarang!" Sasuke menatap pakaian tidur Hinata yang bermotif domba kecil.

Secara refleks Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. " _Hentai_!" teriaknya pada Sasuke.

"Waktumu habis, sekarang ikut aku!" Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke menggendong Hinata di bahunya. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggul gadis itu sementara surai panjang Hinata dibiarkan berkibaran menggelitik lengan Sasuke.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Hinata memberontak kencang, namun usahanya sia-sia. Si bungsu Uchiha sudah membawanya pergi dari kediaman Hyuga menuju mansion Uchiha.

Dalam hitungan menit saja, Sasuke telah berhasil menreret Hinata agar memasuki mansion Uchiha yang tampak berbeda dari hari biasanya. Banyak balon dan pita yang menghiasi pilar-pilar raksasa. Bahkan suara musik dansa terdengar hingga ke halaman mansion. Berganti-gantian orang masuk ke mansion dendan balutan gaun dan jas mewah. Seketika Hinata merasa malu. Dia menyesal tidak berganti pakaian dulu. Kalau tahu begini, kan dia sendiri yang dipermalukan.

"Kau mau menghinaku, ya?" Hinata menuding Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas. Netranya tak sengaja mendapati Uzumaki Karin sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita bersurai ungu di dekat deretan _dessert_. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa ada Karin disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, si bungsu Uchiha malah memilih untuk menarik Hinata agar memasuki ruang utama dimana pesta diselenggarakan. Seketika mereka memasuki pintu utama, semua mata tertuju pada kedua pasangan ini. Bagai _Handsome and the Beast,_ itulah penampilan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Si gadis Hyuga menunduk malu. Namun kepercayaan diri Sasuke saat menggandeng Hinata yang berpenampilan semrawut menuju ruang utama, dimana si Raja dan Ratu Pesta sedang berdiri.

"Okaasan, Otousan!" Sasuke menyapa seorang wanita cantik dengan surai hitam yang panjang hingga ke pinggul dan sesosok pria bersurai hitam denggan rupa yang menyamai Sasuke, namun dalam versi lebih tua.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, namun senyumnya luntur seketika kala mata gelapnya bergulir pada sosok Hinata yang terlihat kacau. "S-Siapa dia?" Mikoto heran.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia melirik Hinata yang terlihat menunduk takut. "Namanya Hyuga Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sebagai gadis yang bertabiat baik, dia harus bersikap sopan jika ada yang menanyakan dirinya. Perlahan kepala Hinata mendongak dan menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku, orangtua Sasuke. " _Konbanwa,_ Uchiha _-san. Watashi wa_ Hyuga Hinata _desu_ ," Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya saat mata hitam mereka menatap intens dirinya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku sama-sama terdiam. Mata mereka masih setia memandang lekat Hinata.

"Ehem!" Sasuke bersuara untuk menetralkan keadaan ini.

Mikoto menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada Hinata. "Aku tidak melihat kau bersama orangtuamu," katanya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia meyakini jika setelah ini dirinya akan diusir secara tidak hormat. "O-Orangtua s-saya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka..."

"Bukan," sela Mikoto. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku sempat bertemu Hyuga-san di pestaku, tetapi aku tak melihatmu," Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"N- _Nani_?" Mata perak Hinata melebar saat mendengar penuturan Mikoto. Itu artinya kedua orangtuanya ada di tempat ini sekarang. "B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Mereka rekan bisnis Uchiha sekaligus sahabat kami," kata Mikoto datar. "Lagipula..."

"Hinata..."

Tubuh Hinata meremang seketika. Suara berat dan datar khas sang ayah menusuk indera pendengarannya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya sedang berdiri di depannya. "Otousan, Okaasan."

Hiashi menatap Hinata dengam sorot heran. "Bukannya kau tidak mau ke pesta karena ingin belajar?" Tatapan Hiashi berubah menjadi tajam. "Kau membohongi orangtuamu?"

"A-A-Aku..." Hinata bergetar hebat. Jika sudah seperti ini, sang ayah pasti akan marah besar padanya. "Otousan, Okaasan, aku sama sekali t-tak ada niat berbohong pada kalian."

"Lalu apa maksudmu kemari, Hinata-chan?" Hikari, ibu Hinata, bergerak untuk mendekati putrinya. Namun langkahnya dihadang oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kau datang ke pesta ini dengan pakaian tidur. Kau ingin mempermalukan para Uchiha di pestanya?" Hiashi merasa malu pada Hinata. "Kau harus menjelaskannya di rumah nanti."

Hinata merasa takut saat tangannya ditarik oleh sang ayah. "O-Otousan!"

 **GREB**

Semua mata yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak diam saat Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan melepasnya paksa dari genggaman Hiashi. Kepala keluarga Hyuga itu menggeram marah melihat ketidaksopanan Sasuke. Dia hendak menyuarakan kemarahannya, namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Hinata dengan tangan putrinya masih digenggam erat.

"Hinata," Sorot mata Sasuke sungguh meneduhkan, persis seperti angin sepoi-sepoi di tengah lautan.

"Permainan apalagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Hinata berteriak pada Sasuke dengan suara lantang. Sontak saja si Uchiha berdiri. "Kau mempermalukan aku disini. Di pestamu sendiri!" Air mata Hinata menetes dan membasahi pipinya. "Tadi pagi kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih Karin. Terus kau mengajakku ke pesta orangtuamu, padahal disini ada Karin. Dan terakhir, kau tahu ada orangtuaku disini dan..."

"Ada apa ini?" Karin mendekati kerumunan itu. Mata merahnya melebar saat melihat sosok Hinata uang tampak kacau dan berderai air mata. "Hei, Hyuga. Kenapa kau..." Karin mendadak diam. Dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Sasuke. "Bisa jelaskan ini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika semua orang ikut mempertanyakan ada apa yang terjadi. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan," ujarnya datar. Dia melepaskan tangan Hinata yang ada di genggamannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian semua jika ..." Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata dan mengarahkan pandangan mata gadis itu kepadanya. "Jika aku, Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada Hyuga Hinata."

Semua orang tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata saja tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat semua mata menyorotnya.

"Seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu aku memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orangtuaku, tetapi kau menolakku dan mengacuhkanku. Kemudian kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dengan Karin. Dan ..."

"Kau dan Karin berpacaran!" Hinata menyela Sasuke. Amarahnya tersulut karena kata _Karin_ yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila? Sasuke ada calon adik iparku, _baka_!" Karin mendengus geli mendengar tudahan tak beralasan Hinata. "Apa ini tentang kejadian di perpustakaan itu?"

Hinata menganggguk seraya mengelap air mata di pipinya. "Ka-Kalian membicarakan hal-hal mengenai alat r-reproduksi dan kalian ingin memberikan cucu pada..."

"Cucu?" Mikoto menyela ucapan Hinata. "Maksudmu bukan Sasuke, mungkin. Tetapi Karin dan kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Mereka akan menikah seusai Karin lulus SMA."

Napas Hinata tercekat. Dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Dia sudah bisa memahami tiap rangkai kejadian. Karin akan menikah dengan kakak Sasuke, namun untuk memenuhi keinginan sang calon ibu mertua, Karin belajar tentang alat reproduksi melalui Sasuke yang ahli di bidang IPA.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Suara datar Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Hinata. Dia menatap menghindari Sasuke lalu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan menghindar lagi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggam keduanya dengan erat. "Sekarang, jujurlah padaku tentang perasaanmu. Apakah kau jatuh cinta juga padaku?"

Hinata meroba hebat. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata seperti itu, padahal kondisi sekarang sedang ramai dan apalagi ada kedua orangtuanya dan Hinata disini.

"Jawab aku, Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menarik napas sejenak, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut secara pelan-pelan. "Aku..." Dia menatap wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, aku... aku minta maaf."

Hati Sasuke mencelos begitu saja. Dia telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata yang selama ini disukainya. Perlahan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata terlepas. Dia mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Aku belum selesai berbicara," Hinata berteriak lantang.

Perlahan kaki Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Dia bisa melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya erat-erat "Aku minta maaf, selama tiga hari ini menjauhimu. Namun kau harus tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku... aku bingung dengan status kita. Jujur, aku mencintaimu. Namun saat kau memberi perhatian pada Karin, aku cemburu." Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan dengan kasar. "Aku, Hyuga Hinata telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Belum sempat Hinata menarik senyum kelegaan, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya dicium dengan mesra dan liar oleh Sasuke.

"Status kita adalah berpacaran," gumam Sasuke disela ciumannya.

Hinata sangat tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Namun satu hal yang dia yakini akan terjadi di masa depan. Dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke dalam waktu cepat. Mungkin mereka akan menyusul Karin yang akan menikah setelah lulus SMA.

Hyuga Hiashi sungguh posesif dan kolot. Semua orang tahu itu. Setelah ini, pasti ...

"Sekarang status kalian berpacaran, tetapi besok, status kalian akan menjadi suami istri."

 **SELESAI**

 **Ending Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**


End file.
